Emerald quest and the power of E102 Theta
by Neo the demonic angel
Summary: A space battle has scattered the emeralds again, there are rumors of another source of power that are equal to the emeralds Eggman unleashes another of his E102 robot series Check this out to see what happens.sorry i got to keep changing this


**Emerald quest and the power of E-102 theta**

**DDDDDISCLAIMER: I do not own any original sonic characters or Gamestop/ EB games**

**It was cold dark and gloomy as supersonic and super shadow faced off against Eggman's stronger reincarnation of the final **

**hazard in the black vortex of space. They were both loosing energy and were low on rings **

**"shadow we gotta finish this thing off" yelled Sonic. **

"**I know that on 3 we drive this thing into the sun with chaos control" said shadow.**

**"Okay" said sonic. "1...2...3" counted shadow.**

**Sonic and shadow gripped onto the monster.**

"**CHAOS CONTROL" yelled sonic and shadow.**

**The overpowered biolizard was teleported directly into the sun where it was obliterated.**

**Sonic and Shadow ran out of rings and plummeted towards earth and hit the ground in front of their house.**

**Neo, kai, josh, knuckles, supermecha, Jman, and mig ran out to see sonic and shadow knocked out and on the ground.**

**A few hours later shadow woke up and went downstairs to see tails with a chaos emerald and some weird device.**

**"Hey tails what's that device" asked shadow.**

**"Its emerald radar" replied tails with a tone of accomplishment.**

**"It seems that the emeralds have scattered around the universe so this will help us find them" said tails.**

**"Hmm I see" said shadow.**

**Sonic walked down the stairs and waved.**

**"Hey tails watcha doin with the emerald radar" asked sonic.**

**"We have to find the other 6 they seem to be all over this red and blue planet" said tails.**

**"Well we should really get a move on I bet eggman is already looking" said neo.**

**"Right" said sonic clenching his fist.**

**"All right I'll make all the preparations" said tails.**

**After attaching some very strong wire to the house and the blue typhoon and planting the force field devices he returned into the house.**

**"Ok guys I'm done" said tails walking into the house.**

"**Great" said sonic.**

**A female purple and blue fox walked into the open door and kissed tails on the lips.**

**Tails eyes widened at who it was.**

"**Hey hun how's it been" asked the fox.**

"…**Morgan I thought I would never see you again" said tails surprised.**

"**I would find you even if you were in space my love" said Morgan kissing tails once more.**

**Tails blushed as the guys were staring shocked at the sight of tails being kissed by a girl.**

"**Hey tails who's the babe" asked Isamu.**

"**This is my girlfriend Morgan after we moved here I never heard from her because she didn't want to come" said tails smiling.**

**Morgan took a glimpse of everyone in the room.**

"**OH MY GOSH SONIC" yelled Morgan running to sonic and hugging him.**

"**Hey Morgan long time no see huh" replied sonic.**

**Mina mongoose ran into the house.**

"**Morgan wait up you run too fast" said mina gasping for air.**

"**That voice could it be…" thought sonic.**

"**Whoops my bad I was just so excited about seeing tails again" said Morgan.**

"**Mina is that you" asked sonic. "S-sonic" yelled Mina excitedly.**

**Mina ran into Sonics sight and kissed him deeply.**

"**But I thought you got caught in the blast when knothole was blown up by eggman" said Sonic.**

"**I was and I almost died until Morgan rescued me and nursed me back to health" said Mina.**

**Sonic set mina on his lap and turned on the T.V. there was a Gamestop commercial on.**

"**We are now accepting pre orders of Super smash brothers brawl for the Wii visit us, call the number on your screen or visit our website".**

"**Dude that game looks wicked" said Jman calling on his cell phone.**

"**So tails when are you going on one of those adventures I love so much" asked Morgan stroking tail's tail.**

"**Actually in a few hours we are supposed to leave on one to find the emeralds" said tails.**

"**Yay" shouted Morgan.**

"**Great now that the reunion is done with can we leave yet or is someone else's girlfriend gonna come" said shadow getting annoyed.**

**A black and purple bat flew through the open window and jumped onto shadow's lap.**

"**Hmp I expected you to come sooner or later rose" said shadow.**

"**eh yeah… I was running a bit late today" said rose.**

**Rose kissed shadow and waved a friendly hi to everyone.**

**A few hours later tails had everything sorted and ready to go.**

**Tails: this is pretty boring so far**

**Neo: well… its just the beginning**

**Jman: DAMN THE LINES TOO JAMMED I CANT PRE ORDER**

**Sonic:……**

**Isamu: ...wtf O.o **

**Neo: ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
